Saving Dean Winchester
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: What if Dean had a girlfriend when he made that deal to save Sam? How would she react?
1. Chapter 1

It was another sleepless night in some old run down motel. The heater is broken and it doesn't help me whatsoever.I can hear Dean breathing lightly next to me. How is he not scared? He's going to hell. He's the last person that should go to hell. That is when the reckless idea came into my head.

I slowly get up out of the bed not wanting to wake him. I found my discarded jeans on the floor and slid them on. I throw up my hair quickly and put on my jacket. Then the next sound I heard the rustling of bed sheets.

He turned his body to face me.

"Where are you going at four in the morning?", he asked me sleepily.

I said the first thing that came to mind.

" Feminine needs. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You mind if i borrow the car?

In all honesty, I hate lying. Especially to him. Without saying anything, he placed his hand on the nightstand feeling for the keys in the thick darkness. He tossed them to me ,and the next second I was out the door. As soon as the impala engine roared to life, I sped of the motel parking lot to the nearest crossroads. The only thing set in my brain is: Get him out of the deal.

One year ago, I was living in New York getting ready to go to college. That's when he came into my life. I knew as soon as I saw him it wouldn't be the same.I was involved in this hunt at an old museum close to where I lived. When the job was over, I knew I wasn't ready to say goodbye. I didn't think he wanted to either. Little did I know he had other plans. Dean and his brother dropped my friend and I off at the closest hospital to get fixed up due to what the hunt did to us. The short-lived attraction was over. Tiffany and I stayed at one of her friend's house that night until Dean was knocking on their door. Turns out there was a poltergeist in their house. Some would call that fate. I know I do. You see he doesn't believe in fate. He believes you can control all things that you put your mind to. I thought I'd be angry for him leaving. But I understood. he has a job to do. When the job was over, he asked me to come with him. He didn't have to ask me twice. I didn't want to be that person who would ask herself "what if" over and over again after he would be gone.

That whole night while laying there with him I could only think what would Tiffany say. Sam hurt her real bad by leaving and she reacted rationally. How would it look by tomorrow I'm getting in the car with him and his brother. any human being knows all actions have consequences. I lost my friend that day. She thought it was better if I stayed behind with her since Dean left once, he could do it again. Nevertheless, I still chose Dean. That I know wasn't right choosing a guy over a friend, but he wasn't like any guy I've ever met. The thing is was she was right. He did hurt me. I just hope she is happier than I am now.

I drove to a stop at the crossroads. I put everything I had into the box and buried it. A gust of wind hit me and that is when I heard a voice.

"Damn, who would've thought Dean Winchester's slut would be paying me a visit," the demon said with a smile.

" I know you heard this before, but let dean out of his deal. Take my soul. Give me his time left and he walks free," I said pleadingly.

" He's already been through so much already."

The red-eyed son of bitch fake sobbed.

" That's a nice offer , but a deal is a deal. That soul is that kind of deal that's too sweet to resist."

" Sorry sweetheart, there's nothing you can do". In a blink of an eye he was gone.

The drive back I couldn't stop crying. the tears just kept flowing no matter how hard I tried to swallow my emotions about it. I went to the store and grabbed some tampons to make my drive look legit. When I came back, thankfully, they were still sound asleep. I Got back into my pjs and tried to imagine the time when life was simple.

The next morning, we were getting ready to move into the next town. I took a shower and sam went out to grab breakfast. when i got out of the shower, I saw Dean at the end of my bed looking at me in disbelief.

"What?", I asked.

"Ya know it doesn't take a half hour to go to the nearest convenient store," he said raising his voice a bit.

Before I could say anything else he cut me right off.

" You went to the crossroads last night didn't you? I'm a lot of things , but one thing I'm not is stupid.", he continued as he got up from the bed.

" You caught me Dean. I'm sorry that I want you to live. When you made that deal, didn't go through that thick skull of yours that you're going to hell?" my eyes started filling with tears once again.

" Dean, you're going to hell in four days. you don't know frustrating it is trying to save you when we can't! You act like you don't wanna be here anymore. with your brother. With me."

He looked at me deep in the eyes pulled me into a hug.

" It's not that. I'm at peace with it. I've accepted that I'm going into the sauna.", and laughed.

I pushed away from him.

" Do you have to make everything into a joke!", I said wiping my eyes.

"His eyes softened. " I'm sorry I know this is hard."

" You don't know. The hardest part is the fact that I love you. I can't believe I'm about to say this. I wish I never left that day with you."

Dean stood in utter shock and tried to stop me from leaving the room.

" You're really going to go there," his voice breaking up.

" Yea. cuz maybe in some round about way if you didn't ask me to come with you, Sam wouldn't of got stabbed by that asshole Jake. And your soul would still be in tact." I was suprising myself by what I was saying.

" You know I was expecting this. You leaving. I 'm just surprised you decided to stay this long." Dean was starting to grab all my stuff together.

" what are you doing?', I looked at him confused.

" I'm sorry. I don't want you to be here when a hell-hound slashes me up. You should be home. Experiencing normal again. Having a normal relationship."

Dean zipped my bag up and said, " For what it's worth, I never regretted asking you to come with me. I'll meet you in the car."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean grabbed my stuff out of my hand and put it into the trunk. Sam got back to the car and sat in the front. He looked back and me and then at Dean. He was about to say something, but i shook my head.

" Hey, is everything ok with you two?", Sam asked.

Dean turned on his sarcasm. " just peachy".

With that answer, Sam just sat back and shut his mouth. Dean started driving faster than normal. I really guess he wanted me home as soon as possible.

Sam started looking at the map realizing Dean missed the exit. " Dude, what are you doing, I thought we have a case in Maryland."

Dean answered quickly, " We do. But I need to drop her home first".

Sam took in what he just told him. "Wait, what? what the hell happened?"

Dean glared. "Sammy, if you're as smart as I know you are you'd shut up and stop asking questions."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. I looked down the whole time not wanting to make eye contact with Dean. He pulled up to my apartment building. I got out of the car and Sam and Dean followed suit.

Sam hugged me. " I don't know what happened between you two, but I really enjoyed having you around." And he smiled.

I looked up at Sam. " you're like a brother I've never had. Take care of yourself ok?" He shook his head and I turned my attention to dean.

Dean gave me my stuff and he was ready to get back in the car when I grabbed his arm.

" Can you at least walk me to my door?", I asked praying he will say yes.

"Alright", he said giving into his pride.

When I got to my front door, I knew this was it. It was over.

"Dean, I'm sorry about what i said before, I didn't mean what I said," I managed to get out.

" I was just so angry at you, and I'm sorry".

He nodded. " I know why you did it. You see something in me that's worth saving."

I smiled, " Dean, you should give yourself more credit you know." You save lives every day and you're an incredible brother."

Dean half smiled. " I wish I.. I don't know".

"What"?

"I wish I could be with you longer. I Feel like we got screwed out of that one ".

" I started to tear up. " Yea, kinda ".

If you get out of hell, you know where to find me", I smiled.

I moved in closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew he wasn't going to get out of hell. A ll I can do now is to remember everything about the man that's standing before me. His smell, the way his face gets all serious when he drives, he love for bacon cheeseburgers, classic rock, the way his calloused hands feel when he touches me, all of it.

When his arms wrapped around my back, it felt like a vice. That to me was the best feeling. He made me feel safe and wanted. I haven't experienced that in a long time. When i felt him let go, I knew he had to leave. To keep him a little longer , I kissed him. He cradled my face and he kissed me more passionately. I felt my back hit my apartment door. I moved my arms from his neck to around his waist and pulled him even closer. God when he kisses me. I feel like there could be endless possibilities when it comes to us. That's when he pulled away.

" When you start dating again, if that lucky son of a bitch is'nt treating you right, I'll crawl out of hell and kill him myself," He said with a huge smile.

I smiled and he let go of me. As soon as he did that, I felt cold. I couldn't save the one man I let myself love. I couldn't save Dean Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

These past few months felt like years. I tried living the best way I could cuz that's what Dean would want. I was now in college, and I worked at a local bar at night as a waitress. I would always keep busy, to the point where I can hardly keep my eyes open anymore. If I did that, I wouldn't have to worry about catching myself waiting up for Dean at night to come to bed, like I always did when he was alive.

I was cleaning off a table when my co-worker Alice, came up to me.

"Dani, you okay? I'm starting to worry about you. You walk around here like a zombie and tears fall down your face half the time. This isn't you. You're usually so upbeat and happy. What happened?"

I avoided making eye contact with her. She brought up my sadness. That sadness was going to hit me again any minute now.

"Alice, I appreciate you want to help me. But I'll be okay."

"No you won't. You need to talk to someone. How bout this? We are both off tomorrow. Let's go shopping and get our hair done. Have a girls' day. It'll help you get your mind off things."

I knew she was going to keep pushing until I said yes. So, I decided to humor her.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great! I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow."

She left shortly after our conversation, leaving me and the owner, Tom alone.

"Dani, go home and get some sleep. You work too much. I'll finish up here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go home and rest up. A young girl like you shouldnt work as much as you do."

I forced a smile and headed to my car. I grabbed my keys out of my back jean pocket and got in the car. I turned the car on, getting ready to head home. I turned on the radio because I hated sitting in silence. If I did, I would be plagued with all these thoughts. Why didn't you try harder to save him? Why didn't you stay with him till the end?" I turned up the volume. Safetysuit's "What if" came onto the radio.

What if what I want makes you sad at me?  
And is it all my fault or can I fix it, please?  
?Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
?Cause you know that I'm always all for  
Always all for you

And if this be our last conversation  
If this be the last time that we speak for a while  
Don't lose hope and don't let go  
?Cause you should know

If it makes you sad, if it makes you sad at me  
Then its all my fault and let me fix it please?

Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you

What if what I want makes you sad at me?  
And if it?s all my fault then let me fix it, please  
?Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
?Cause you know that I'm always all for  
I'm always, I'm all for you

I can't even listen to the radio without feeling tortured. I turned it off, and felt tears force their way back. I stepped on the gas, making it home that much quicker. I parked the car, and went up to my front door. I quickly unlocked the door, and climbed into bed without even changing out of my clothes. I was too tired to care. I was out in seconds.

I heard loud banging on my door the next day. I lifted the blankets over my head, hoping I was just dreaming. Nope I wasn't. Shit. I forgot I had plans today. I looked over at my alarm clock on my nightstand. It was already noon. Damn. I sucked my teeth and Got out of bed to answer the door. As soon as I reached the door, it opened.

"Whoa Alice, how the hell did you get in my house?"

"I looked around for a spare key. I found it under your flowerpot. Go get changed."

She was so demanding. I went back into my bedroom, and went on the hunt for some clothes. I opened my closet and grabbed a pair of worn jeans and a brown sweater. I quickly changed out of the clothes I slept on, and changed into the new ones I picked out. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair. I looked around for my knee-high black boots and slipped them on. Alice was sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"Ready."

"Let's go."

We got into her tan Toyota camri and we were off to the mall. In all honestly, I hated shopping. I only did it when it was necessary. We first hit the salon. We had to wait a bit for us to get done, so Alice started up a conversation.

"So, what's been up with you? I won't take no for an answer."

What the hell? I just gotta phrase this right. If I told her the truth, she would have me checked into a mental institute.

"I was with someone for a whole year. And they died recently."

Alice rested her hand over mine, and her eyes were full of sympathy.

"Danielle, I'm so sorry. What happened to him?"

"He was sick."

"Awww, Dani. You'll find love again, don't worry."

I doubt that. All I see is Dean Winchester.

"Thanks. Alice."

I quickly changed the subject to her. That was easy enough. She told me how she is now engaged, and that she wants this huge wedding. One thing that girl knows, is she knows what she wants. We talked for a bit until we were both up for getting our hair done.

She got bangs done, and her hair was dyed a lighter blonde. She offically looked like a Barbie. I got long layers, and my chocolate brown hair was dyed a light shade of brown. I decided I wanted my hair straight since it was always wavy. It actually brought out my hazel eyes. I loved it. I was glad Alice suggested we go to the salon. I knew I wouldn't go by myself.

After we paid the ladies that worked on our heads, we went shopping. Well, more Alice than I did. I'm in college. I need to save up for books and whatnot. The last store we headed into was Victorias Secret. Alice picked out three different types of lingerie pieces.

"I think my fiancé deserves a little treat tonight."

I remember doing things like that for Dean.

Alice glanced over at Danielle. She knew she wasn't having fun. Nothing can make you feel better after losing the one person you love. But Alice knew, Danielle would find someone soon. She got flawless olive skin with beautiful hazel eyes. She didn't even need make up to be gorgeous. But when she did, holy crap. She looked wow. She was tall, and had a supermodel build. A helathy one, with the perfect curves. Danielle always intimidated Alice with her beauty. She would always get hit on at the bar, but Dani would just surpass the comments. Dani interrupted Alice's thoughts.

"Hey Alice, Can we go? I've got alot of schoolwork to do."

"Yeah, no problem."

Alice pulled up in front of my apartment. I leaned over to her and gave her a hug.

"Aww, what's this for?"

"Pulling me out of my funk for the day. I needed it."

"Anytime you wanna hang out, just let me know."

I smiled and got out of the car.

I walked up to my front door, and now knew I was loosing it. Dean was sitting in the chair outside my door.

Dean glanced up and saw Danielle. Wow, she looks even more beautiful than when he left. Probably because she has a normal life now. He stood up and walked closer to her.

"Hey, Danielle."


	4. Chapter 4

As he stepped closer to me, I stepped back.

"How do I know it's really you? Prove it."

Dean smiled. He was proud that what he taught Dani about hunting has stuck. He reached into his pocket to get his knife. He rolled up his jacket sleeve. He opened the knife and cut his arm. He was bleeding red.

"Okay, you're not a shapshifter. You could be a demon."

Dean put his knife away and reached into his pocket for the holy water. He took out the silver flask and drank from it.

"It's all me."

I ran into his arms so hard he stumbled back a little. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. I've missed this so much. I pulled back to look at him.

"I can't believe you're here," I said with tears of joy running down my face.

Dean touched my face and wiped my tears away.

"No more of that."

I smiled. "That's a promise."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. My guy was back. The clouds hanging over me no longer existed. We both pulled away from the heated kiss to catch our breaths.

"Please tell me you're staying the night."

"Is that a real question?"

I smiled and went to open my door. He came in and took off his jacket. I did the same.

"You hungry? You want a beer?"

We both heard his stomach growl.

I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. What do you want to eat?"

I went to the fridge and got him a beer. I slid it across the kitchen table to him.

"Thanks. You know, I could really go for a bacon cheeseburger."

"You got it. There's this new burger joint a couple blocks away that delivers. They're incredible. "

I called for the food and they said it'll be about twenty minutes to come. We both went over and sat on my couch.

"Does Sam know you're back?"

Dean opened his beer and took a sip.

"Yeah, he does. He's at Bobby's right now. I told them I wanted to see you.I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. I know one thing is for sure. My face will be hurting tomorrow.

"I'm glad you did. Where's your baby?"

"It's parked around the corner. I wanted to surprise you."

"This is bigger than a surprise. I mean that is truly a understatement. How are you out?"

" I don't know. We are meeting with a physic tomorrow. Maybe she can tell us."

"I'm coming with."

" I was hoping you would say that. You're not with anyone?"

Dean looked down. He knew the answer would be 50/50. He was just scared of the outcome.

"No. After you, It didn't feel right to start dating."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. They could pick up right where they left off. Being together.

The doorbell rang. I opened the door and gave the delivery guy the money and got us some plates. The whole time we were eating, I just couldn't stop staring. I knew for sure, that there was a god. He brought Dean back to earth and back to his brother. Back to me. I was even more excited later on that night. No, we didn't have sex. It was just sleeping. But, it was like how it always was. Our routine. I got changed into my pjs and got under my covers quickly. I stared at the bathroom door, waiting for him to come out.

He changed down his shirt and boxers. He got in next to me and laid down first. I got down further on the bed and rested my head on his chest. I was the first to fall asleep.

Dean looked down at Dani sleeping on his chest. He was so afraid that this was all a dream he decided to create in hell. to deal with the pain, and suffering down there. The memories of what he did were coming at him like water that broke through a dam. He kept his eyes open for a while until Dani said something. She broke his thoughts about hell for the time being. She could always tell when he was wide awake.

"You know, you should get some sleep. We got a long drive tomorrow. Unless, you'll let me drive."

I looked up at him to see his reaction.

" Pshh, No way. I hardly let Sam drive. What makes you think I'll let you drive my baby?"

"Because, you're back. And you always let me drive whenever I asked."

"You have a point. Alright, you can drive tomorrow. But you gotta go more easy on the turns. She's delicate. "

"Funny, I thought we were in the ones in a relationship."

"We are. But my baby is my baby. She has a special place in my heart."

I moved my head up and gave him a kiss.

" Whatever you say. Night, Dean."

"Night, Dani."

Dean smiled to himself. It's good to be back.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean went to wrap his arms around Dani and saw she wasn't next to him. The sun was peeking through the window in front of her bed, now getting in Dean's green eyes. He scanned the room, looking for his girl.

"Dani?"

Dani stepped out of her closet, hearing her name coming from her favorite person's mouth.

"Hey, sleepyhead. It's about time you woke up. I'm almost finished packing my bag."

I went over to the bed and straddled him. I ran my fingers through his bed head mess of hair and kissed him. I went to pull away, but he pulled me back. I smiled against his lips.

"Dean, you should get in the shower. It's close to noon."

"Really, it's that late?"

"Mhmm."

I hopped off of Dean and went back to my closet.

He moved the blankets off of him and stood up, heading to the bathroom. He looked at me and smiled.

I caught his eyes scanning my body.

"What?"

He motioned with one of his fingers for me to come to him.

"What, Dean?"

He closed the bathroom door and smiled. I understood what he wanted.

"Ahh I see, you want me to join you?"

"Just like old times, Dani, " he replied with a cocky grin.

Anytime this man smiled at me, I would blush like crazy. I started to lift his shirt over his head, and he let it fall to the floor. I guess we could leave a little later. We have some catching up to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and I finally got out of the shower about forty minutes later. I wrapped a towel around my wet body and smiled at him.

"What was that little smile for?"

"Oh, no particular reason."

He followed me out of the bathroom. He turned my body and kissed me.

"I know, I'm amazing."

My face instantly turned red, and started burning hot.

"Eh."

Who am I kidding? He was right, he was amazing. I'm not the type of girl to brag about her sex life. But sex with Dean Winchester was the definite acceptation.

"Ha please, I know you were more than satisfied."

I playfully rolled my eyes.

"You caught me. Come on, we have to get dressed. We need to meet up with bobby and Sam."

He nodded and we both went to our bags to grab some clothing to get changed into.

Dean waited for me in the living room since he finished before me. He was playing with his keys when I finally came out.

"Damn, what takes you so long?"

"Sorry Dean, I actually like to look presentable."

"You're such a girl."

" I thought you liked that fact."

" It helps."

I smiled and reached for the keys he was holding. He moved them out of my reach.

"Dean, you promised."

"I know I did."

I started to put and give him puppy eyes.

"That only works when Sammy does it."

"Come on, pleaseeee. This is the best day I've had in a while. You're back. And, I haven't gotten to drive baby in four months. That's a lifetime."

He studied her expression. She did look extremely happy and he didn't want to ruin it in any possible. Dean finally handed over the keys.

"Thank you."

Dani basically skipped to the impala that was parked around the block. She unlocked the trunk and both Dean and her threw in their bags. She got in the driver's side and Dean got in the passenger's side.

She started the car and the radio came on. AcDc's "Back in Black" came on and she turned it up as loud as possible. Dean just smiled at her. She was everything he could ever want in a girl. He just haven't mustered up the courage to her that he loves her yet. All he knew was that he wanted to do it soon, but when it was at the best moment.

Dani put the car in drive and sped off, heading to the highway. They were silent for most of the ride, Dean just taking in that he was finally topside. Listening to music, Seeing the passing trees and signs, it all just seemed too good to be true right now. Dani looked over at her boyfriend.

"Dean, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Really good. It's just I'm trying to get used to the fact that I'm here and not in hell."

She wanted to ask so many questions, but she knew no one who experienced hell and managed to get out would want to share their horrific stories.

"Believe me, Dean. I feel like this is a dream too. I never thought I would miss someone so much."

"The feelings mutual, Dani. Trust me."

I turned my eyes fully back on the road.

"We need to gas up. And I'm kinda hungry."

Dean reached into his jacket pocket and took out his wallet. He pointed to the green sign that we were about to pass.

"Pull off at the next exit. There's a restaurant and gas station there."

I pulled up to the gas station and we both got out. It felt good to stretch out my legs after six hours of driving. I went to the back of the car and opened the gas cover and got a hold of the gas pump. Dean handed me one of the many credit cards he has so I can pay for it.

"Thank you, Sigfried Houdini."

He grinned and I handed the card back to him once I was finished using it.

"We are going to eat at the restaurant, but I'm gonna pick up some junk food. You can't have a road trip without junk food."

"I couldn't agree more."

He disappeared into the store and I put the cover back on the car. I placed the gas nozzle back and leaned on the front of the car, waiting for Dean to come back out.

When he did, I couldn't help but to laugh. He had five bags full, plus bags of food in his mouth.

"Dean, did you buy the whole store?"

When he was close enough to me, I took the bags of food out of his mouth.

"I couldn't decide what I wanted."

"Well, at least when a monster decides to fling us across a room, we will have a little padding."

He tossed all the bags in the backseat, and me and him went into the restaurant.

"Hi, just two?", the hostess asked us.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

She looked at Dean up and down, obviously not being subtle about it. When her eyes reached mine, she glared at me. Dean caught that and decided to say something.

"Hey, if you have a problem with my girlfriend, you'll have to deal with me."

Me and her looked at him in shock. We weren't expecting that. She turned around and grabbed two menus. I hid my face in his chest. I love when he gets all defensive. It's so hot.

We got to a booth and she handed me the menus. She couldn't get out of there fast enough. Dean and I started cracking up.

"Aww Dean, you embarrassed her."

"Oh well, she shouldnt be looking at you like that."

"Dean, do you blame her? You're hot."

"Ha that is true."

I looked down at my menu and my eyes started looking at the menu.

" I don't have to ask you what you're getting."

"Bacon cheeseburger with apple pie. It says they make the best kind. I'll be the judge of that."

He never fails to make me smile.

"That sounds really good. I'll do the same."

A waitress came over and took our order. I swear, every woman who even comes into slight contact with him, go weak in the knees. I loved the fact I get him all to myself. I started looking out the diner window, lost in my own thoughts. I felt Dean touch my arm.

"Dani, you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just thinking."

"About?"

"You, mostly."

"You wanna talk about it."

I shifted my eyes from the window to his face.

"It's just when you were gone, It was the worst feeling. I never want to feel that way again."

Dean's eyes went soft. He hated seeing her sad. He hated himself for doing that to her for those months of his absence.

He took hold of both of her hands.

"Hey, I'm never going to do that to you again. I promise. I'm sticking around, okay?"

I nodded, and a small tear fell down my face. He leaned in and quickly wiped it away.

"What did I say about tears, Dani?"

"They're happy tears."

We finally got our food and basically devoured it with no problem. We ordered our pie shortly after. Watching Dean's face eat the pie was priceless. He caught me staring at him.

"What? It's just so damn good."

I took a bite of it. Holy Shit, he wasn't kidding.

"It's better than sex."

"I wouldn't go there."

We both laughed, and continued eating our pie.

Dean left a tip for the waitress at the table, and we both got up leave. He paid the check at the front desk. We were about to leave when we saw how hard it was raining out. You could barely see in front you. That's how hard it was raining.

Dean slid his worn leather jacket on him fully.

"Dani, we can't drive in this. We will stop for the night, and get an early start tomorrow."

"Good idea."

Dean and I raced to the car, and quickly got in. I handed Dean the keys and we were on the search for a hotel.

A few miles down, there was only one that had vacancy. The Moonlight Hotel.

Dean parked in front of the hotel's office. He gave me the keys and I swiftly grabbed our bags from the trunk. I was soaked just being out there for a few seconds. I went into the office to join Dean. The guy sitting at the computer behind the desk looked up at both of us.

"You need a room?"

No shit, Sherlock.

"Yeah, one king please," Dean replied.

The guy looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I bet."

Dean took his credit card back after the room was charged.

"Easy."

The guy handed us the keys to room 27. Dean took our bags off my shoulders. We made a run for it. We wanted to get to the room as fast as possible.

Dean fiddled with the lock. After a few seconds, The old rusted door finally popped open. I rung out my long hair and shut the door. The room was retro. A lot of black and white. I felt like I was being hypnotized by the two colors. All the sudden, I shivered due to my clothes being soaked, and the coldness of the room hitting me.

"Can I have my bag? I need to get out of these clothes."

Dean handed me my bag, and I went to the bathroom. I know, you're probably;y thinking, why don't you change in front of him? He's seen you naked before. Well, to be honest, I think I'd rip his clothes off due to the look he gives me when I do undress in front of him. I haven't learned self-control just yet.

Dean took the advantage to call Sam. He quickly pulled out his phone, awaiting for Sam to pick up on the other end.

"Dean, what's up? I thought you guys were going to be here already."

"Yeah, the rain kinda put us on a delay. Sammy, I need advice."

"Uh.. okay, sure. What about?"

Shit. Dean ran his hand through his short hair to think about how to word this.

"Okay, I uh.. uh... I want to tell Danielle I love her. But I'm not sure how to. I don't know what to do."

Sam chuckled. His brother was in love. He thought he would never see the day.

"Awwwww, Dean."

"Shut up, Sammy. Help me."

"Dean, just tell her."

"No, I can't. Isn't there a right time to tell her?"

"Dean, you have her alone right now. It's the perfect time to tell her."

Dean hung up the phone and Dani walked out of the bathroom dressed in A long black t- shirt the came down to the middle of her thighs. Dean rubbed his sweaty palms together and walked closer to her.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Can...can you sit for minute? I need to tell you something."


	7. Chapter 7

I did what Dean asked me to, and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him with worried eyes.

"What's up, Dean? It seems like you wanted to tell me something all day."

He started pacing in front of me. I could tell he was nervous. His green eyes looking down. I never thought I would see Dean act this way. When he finally decied to speak, it basically came out in a whisper.

"Dani.."

"Yeah?"

Damn, he really sucks at this. Stop acting like such a bitch. You can do this. Dean took a seat next to her. He finally managed to look up into those amazing hazel eyes of hers.

"Okay, go easy on me. I've never said this before, and never thought I would. But I'm in love with you. I love you, and I hope you love me back cuz.."

I cut him off. He loves me! I've always wanted to hear him say that. Now that he has, I wanted to hear him say it over and over. I gently took his face in both of my hands and leaned in to kiss him. He finally opened his eyes after a few seconds when I pulled away.

"Does that mean you love me too?"

He's so cute. I smiled and gave him one more light peck on the lips.

"If you don't remember, I told you I loved you during the fight we had before I came back home. But I'd like to make up for that one. I love you too, Dean. I've always loved you."

I saw a look in his stunning green eyes that I've never seen before.

"I remember that. I thought you took that back because of my demon deal."

"No, I couldn't do that. Even if I wanted to."

I climbed up on the bed and got under the covers.

"You gonna join me?"

He grinned and started getting undressed. When he finally got in next to me, I just laid my head on his chest, unable to wipe the smile from my face. I turned off the light, but the moon was coming in through the curtains, reflecting light onto our bodies, so we weren't in complete darkness.

Dean looked down at Dani and saw she was still smiling.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that."

"I can't help it. When your boyfriends says they love you, it's kinda hard to stop. "

He started running his hand up and down my arm, giving me goosebumps. I turned my face up toward his, so I was now looking at him. I stretched my arm up, and rested it against his face, feeling his slight stubble underneath my fingertips.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No. I really want you to kiss me, but I'm too comfortable to move."

He shifted his body on top of mine, trying not to put all his weight on me at once. He placed both hands on the side of me. I felt my back go deeper into the springy mattress. He finally attached his lips to mine. We both chuckled at the sounds of the springs in the worn out mattress. I moved my hands under his shirt and started moving it off of his body. He helped me, and pulling it off himself. His now bare torso was against mine, letting my fingertips run over his rippling muscles. He moved his lips to my neck, knowing that was my weak spot. When he did that, my whole body would go rigid.

"Dean.."

I felt him smile against my neck.

"What?"

"You know what."

"Yeah, I do. It's too much fun to stop. I know you don't want me to stop."

He had a solid point. Wanting Dean Winchester to stop is like saying the sky isn't blue.

He looked down at me. I think I could stare in those eyes forever. They were just so... wow. If I died right now, I would die a happy woman. The rain outside picked up again, hitting against the hotel window with all its might. But that noise didn't stop us. All we cared about was each other right now.

The next morning, I wrapped the sheets tighter around my naked body. I rolled over to greet Dean, but all I found was a note in his place.

Went to get some coffee and breakfast. I should be back by the time you wake up. Love you.

Ahhh, he said it again. I'm telling you, it felt like I was living in paradise. Just replaced with cheap motel rooms instead of a beautiful island.

I got out of bed and walked over to my bag. I grabbed a grey sweater, my black bra and matching panties, and dark jeans out of it and put them on. Once I was fully dressed, I took out my brush and ran a brush through my crazed bed head. I dug around my bag to find a hair tie. hallelujah. I slicked my hair back and wrapped the tie around my hair to make a ponytail. As soon as I was finished, Dean walked in.

"Morning," he said greeting me with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning," I replied, pulling on the two sides of his jacket and leaning in for a kiss. When he pulled away, he held up the bag and had a holder that held our coffees in it.

"I got breakfast sandwiches, and I got your favorite. Carmel Mocha latte extra foam."

"You know me so well," I said taking my coffee and opening the food bag, taking in the delicious smell.

"We should eat on the road. We are about three hours away from bobby's."

I jumped lightly in glee.

"Awww, I miss Bobby and Sam."

Dean grabbed our stuff and headed out to the car. I looked back at the room one more time. I'll always remember this place. The first time Dean Winchester said he loved me in here.

I closed and locked the door, dropping off the key at the office real fast. Dean started the car, and we were off to bobby's. I started eating my breakfast sandwich when I saw that I had a text. It was Alice.

Hey I saw you hugging some hottie the other night when I was about to leave. Who was he!

I smiled. If she only knew... I wrote back:

I'm out-of-town right now. But I'll tell you all about it when I come back.

The sad thing is that I wasn't planning on coming back. I kinda felt bad for lying on the text.

I was finished with my coffee when we pulled into Bobby's driveway. Dean and I both got out and went to the front door, strolling in like we always did.

"Hey, Bobby, Sammy? Where are you guys?"

I heard a familiar voice. Sam

"We're in here, Dean."

They were both at Bobby's desk looking in old books. Sam got up from his seat and walked over to give me a hug.

"Dani, I've missed you."

"Me too, Sam."

Bobby stepped in between us.

"Okay, it's my turn."

"Hey, Dani. I heard that the idjit over there finally admitted that he was whipped."

Dean looked up at Sam. Sam was trying not to make eye contact with Dean.

"Seriously, dude? You told Bobby?"

"I had to. It was just too good not to."

We all laughed and Dean just shook his head.

"I'm gonna get you back for that, bitch."

"Jerk."

Wow, nothing has changed. I love it.

"So, are we going to meet this physic or what?" Bobby wrapped a friendly arm around my shoulder.

"See, this is why she's my favorite out of you three. She's always focused on what she's doing."

Dean smiled.

"I know that's for sure."

I hit him in the arm.

"Dean!"

"What? I was just talking about the work we do."

Bobby and Sam tried to get the image of Dani and Dean together out of their heads.

"Since we are all here, let's get out of here. She's right off the interstate. Try to keep up."

Bobby grabbed his car keys off his desk, and the three of us followed suit, anxious to meet the physic that could help us in finding what got Dean out of hell.


	8. Chapter 8

We finally reached the physic's house. I always got nervous meeting new people. Especially, since I started hunting. You never know who is a monster in disguise. But, if Bobby says we can trust her, then I know it's legit. It takes a lot for Bobby to trust someone. Maybe, I'm not nervous about meeting her. It could be what she will tell us about Dean's resurrection.

We all walked up to her front door. Bobby knocked on the door three times. The door opened and a pretty brunette greeted us with a smile.

"Bobby!"

She gave Bobby a hug that basically lifted him off his feet. She stepped back and looked at the three of us standing behind bobby. Bobby started the introductions.

"Pamela, this is Sam and Dean. And this is Dean's girlfriend Danielle."

I saw Pamela looking at Dean like every woman does when she is in his eye view. The thing is I could tell I would like Pamela. I didn't care, I just found it funny.

"Dean Winchester. Out of the fryer and back into the frying pan. That makes you one rare individual."

"If you say so," Dean replied.

Pamela opened the door all the way.

"Please, come in."

All the guys came in, and I was last to enter the house. Pamela closed the door and smiled at me.

"Danielle, you are one lucky woman. I'm jealous. What I wouldn't give to take that for a spin. Tell me, is he as good as I know he is?"

I just looked at her with widened eyes, and we both laughed.

"I thought so."

She smiled at me.

"Hey Pamela, so what are we going to do to find out what snatched Dean out of hell anyway?," Bobby asked.

"I'm going to do a seance. I tried doing ghost talk, but no one seems to know who broke your boy out. "

I looked at her with a questionable look.

"You're not going to summon the damn thing here, right?"

"No, I'm just going to take a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball, without the crystal."

Dean nodded his head and looked at me.

"I'm down."

Pamela took out a black cloth with symbols I've seen way too many times. We all sat at the round table, waiting for what we were going to do next. Pamela placed her hand on her head.

"Okay, take each other's hands."

We did what she asked of us.

"Okay, next I need to touch something that our mystery monster touched."

Pamela moved her hand to Dean's lap, making him jump and hit the table, making the rest of us jump.

"Whoa, he didn't touch me there."

Pamela chuckled.

"My mistake."

Dean slid his eyes at me. I could tell he was embarrassed. He just got groped by another girl who wasn't his girlfriend. I just smiled at him, reassuring him it was okay.

He rolled up his sleeve exposing the handmark brand that was on the top of his arm. I've seen it a lot so far, and it scares me that whatever left that mark must be one bad ass mother.

Pamela placed her hand on Dean's arm and began a chant.

" I evoke condren and command you to appear before me in this circle."

She repeated herself two more times until she said a name.

"Castiel?"

We all opened our eyes and looked at her.

"Castiel?"

"He's whispering his name, warning me to turn back."

The table and everything around us started shaking. Bobby looked at Pamela with concern.

"Maybe we should stop."

"No, I almost got it!"

Before she could continue, her eyes were lit on fire, and she collapsed to the ground.

"Call 911!"

Sam went into the kitchen and quickly dialed the phone. Dean, Bobby, and me went over to her. She opened her eyes, and we discovered there was no eyeballs left.

"I can't see.."

My heart instantly broke for Pamela. She was only trying to be a good friend and help us out. Now this happens. She pulled lightly on Bobby's shirt for him to come closer.

"There are Demons not too far from here. The next town is loaded with them. Maybe they will know who Castiel is."

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, and Bobby got in with her, not wanting to leave her side until he knew his good friend was okay. We were ready to follow the ambulance when bobby stopped us.

"You three go to the next town. I'll call when I get an update."

Dean started the impala and drove quickly to the next town. He parked the car, and made sure the demon knife was in his pocket.

"So, what do we just go in a place, and wait to see if a black-eyed son of a bitch decides to make himself known?", I asked.

"Yeah, actually, " Dean responded, matter of factly.

"Dean, I was kidding."

We all got out anyway, and went to the nearest place which so happened to be a bar. Our eyes scanned the bar, and we walked further in to where the bartender was. At the pool table not too far from the bar, was a face I knew all too well and thought I'd never see again. Tiffany.

I immediately walked over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Tiffany?"

She turned around, and her eyes flashed to black.

"Not at the moment", and she flung me against the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

I started to move slowly, trying to ignore the pain of being thrown into a wall filled with pool table sticks and glass picture frames. I felt the glass of the frames break under my hands and legs.

"I should've seen that comin."

"Dani! You okay!," Sam and Dean said in unison.

"I'm awesome.", I replied, sarcastically, groaning as I tried to move my now aching muscles.

Dean went over to check on me, but Tiffany stopped him.

"I'm sure your slut is going to be fine. You, on the other hand, you're not going to be so lucky."

"You go back to hell, you black-eyed bitch."

"Awww, Dean you're so cute when you're trying to be tough. But I'm only going back to hell as long as I get to drag your ass back down with me."

She grabbed Dean by the throat. He could feel his throat loosing more and more oxygen. He didn't think that he would meet a demon this strong to do this in seconds. Her strength around his throat was causing him to see black.

"Let him go."

She looked over at Sam. She finally let go of Dean's throat. He hunched over, trying to get oxygen flowing back through his body.

"Awwww, Sammy, what are you going to do? I know you won't hurt me. I know you got the hots for my meat suit. I chose her specifically for you."

Sam flinched. He hated when demons tried to seduce you with their words. It would be different if it was actually Tiffany speaking in that tone. Not a day goes by that he didn't think about her. He regretted up and leaving a year ago , for the sake of hunting. He really thinks they could have made each other really happy. He's been kicking himself in the ass for that decision. But, you know what they say, it's never too late to try and fix things. For starters, he's going to get that evil son of a bitch out of her.

"This won't hurt her."

"Okay houndini, let's see you try."

Sam smiled a smile that neither Dean nor I have seen before. Tiffany went to walk to him, and she stopped in her tracks as soon as Sam raised his hand.

"what the hell?"

"Funny, cuz that's where you're going."

Sam turned his wrist and closed his eyes. I couldn't believe it. Sam was pulling the demon right out of her. The black mass fell onto the floor, causing Tiffany to drop to her knees. The demon disappeared into the floorboards. Dean looked at him in horror. He lied to him about his demon powers.

I was finally able to move my legs, and went over to Tiffany to help her up. I looked at Sam with both shock and concern.

"Sam, what the hell did you just do?"

"I sent the demon back to hell."

I moved my attention back to Tiffany.

"Tiff, you okay?"

"Not really. The last thing I remember was coming home from work and this back cloud forced itself down my throat."

"It was a demon."

Tiff looked at her former best friend.

"Huh, that would explain the wierd lightning storms about a week before."

Sam looked at her, impressed. She remembers what he taught her.

"Hey, Sam can you look after Tiffany for a minute? I gotta go see if your brother is okay."

"Yeah, no problem."

Sam sat Tiffany in a chair, getting her a glass of water. I went over to Dean, who was still clutching at his throat. I touched his shoulder, and he stood straight.

"Dean, you okay?"

"I'll live. My throat just a little sore," he said, his throat sounding raspy.

"Damn Dani, your head."

He reached his hand up to my face, touching the side of may face, moving my ponytail out of the way. I flinched. I didn't realize it was there till he touched it.

"Here."

He leaned over the bar, and got a rag for me. He held it up to my face and applied pressure to the bleeding cut.

"Thanks, Dean."

He grinned and kissed my forehead.

Sam came back to the table and got Tiffany a glass of water. He sat down next to her.

"Thanks, Sam."

"No problem."

They were quiet for a minute, until Tiffany broke the silence.

"How have you been, Sam? From what I can tell, you've been practicing some serious mind magic."

He laughed. "I've been okay. "

He tried to look past the mind magic question, knowing Dean doesn't approve of it.

"Sam, does Dean know about what you just did?"

"He didn't know about it till I just did it. "

Tiffany leaned in closer to Sam, touching his arm.

"Does it have something to do with the demon blood you told me about?"

Sam broke his eyes contact with Tiffany's green eyes. He just nodded.

Tiffany sucked in a breath before she responded.

"I'm not here to judge you, but anything that has something to do with demon blood doesn't seem good. I mean what you just did was amazing, but this could change you."

Sam knew she was right. He knows it's wrong. But, he needed find a way to go on without Dean watching his back. And if drinking demon blood was the way to go, so be it.

"Tiff, Dean went to hell a couple of months ago. He made a deal with a demon to bring me back because I died. Once he was gone, I needed to find a way to defend myself."

"Oh my god, Sam. I'm so sorry. Really, I am. But don't you think you have just used the training your brother and dad taught you to stay afloat?"

Why does this girl have to be right? he could, but he didn't.

"I guess I was just looking for an easy way out."

Dean and I came over to the table where Sam and Tiffany were. I looked at Dean, who was giving Sam a seriously pissed off look. All I know is, they were going to have it out, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hey Tiff, do you want us to drop you home?"

"Yeah, I would. I don't even think I brought my car here."

I smiled and we went out to Dean's car. Tiffany and I got in the back, while Sam sat up in the front with Dean. The tension in this car was just insane. It made everyone uncomfortable. Dean's grip was so tight on the wheel that his knuckles were turning white. Sam was afraid to even look at Dean, and just kept his attention on what was passing by. Tiff and I just looked at each other, hoping this drive will move a little quicker.

We made it to Tiffany's house. She opened the car door and looked at me.

"Hey, do you guys mind hanging out for a while? I'm not all comfortable being home alone now, and plus I'd like to catch up with Dani."

Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw a pleading smile on my face.

"Sure Tiff. I should demon proof the house anyways for ya."

We all got out of the car and went into Tiffany's house. Dean put the duffel bag down on her kitchen table and got out some spraypaint . He threw a can at Sam.

"Sammy, you mind helping me with these?"

He nodded and they started upstairs.

Tiffany went into her kitchen and got us both a beer,

"Thanks, Tiff."

"Don't mention it."

We both headed into her living room and sat on her couch.

"Tiffany, I'm really sorry for up and leaving like I did last year. It was wrong I shouldnt of just left my best friend.."

She held up her one hand that wasn't holding a beer.

"It's okay. I forgiven you a long time ago. I saw in your eyes how much you liked Dean. I was just more pissed that Sam was also going to be with you two. I wanted to patch things up with you sooner, but I was too stubborn to do so."

" The thing is I feel like I got Karma for that though. For abandoning my best friend. Dean went to hell.."

"Sam told me."

"He did?"

She nodded.

"I can't imagine what that must've been like for you."

"I was a mess. Everywhere I looked, it was him."

"Dani, I don't want you to think it was the universe's way of punishing you. He made that insane decision on bringing back his brother without thinking about how you would feel in the process."

"Yeah, I know. But, I forgiven him so fast when he came back, I wasn;t even mad at him, I just ran back to him like it never happened."

"It's cuz you love him."

"Yeah, I really do. I really missed talking to you like this."

She laughed. "Same here."

I looked down and saw that she had a diamond ring on her right hand. I didn't even notice it till just now.

"Tiff, you're engaged!"

A huge smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, for a few months now."

"Oh,my god! To who!"

"Jack, the guy whose house we stayed over that night Sam and Dean left."

"Buddy, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

I pulled her into a tight embrace.

Sam and Dean were spraying Devil's traps in every room. Everytime Dean got close to Sam, he would shoot him a dirty look. Sam had enough of it. Dean went to walk into the next room, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Dean, man will you talk to me?"

Dean swung at him, his fist connecting with his little brother's face.

"You satisfied?"

He hit him again, with even more force.

"You lied to me, Sam."

"I'm just excersing Demons."

"With your mind!"

"You told me that you wouldn't let yourself fall into that crap. And now here we are."

"Dean I'm sorry."

Dean turned his back to him and went downstairs. His cell rang as he was about to enter the living room where the women were.

"Hey, Bobby, what's up?"

"Dean, I wanted to let you know Pamela was just moved out of ICu. And while I was waiting for some news about her, I found a ritual in one of my old books."

"I'm listening."

"We should summon the damn thing that burnt out her eyes. It's time to get even."

"When and where should we meet?"


	10. Chapter 10

Dean hung up the phone and came into the living room.

"Hey Tiff, your upstairs is now demon proof. Sam is working on it down here."

Tiffany smiled.

"Thanks, Dean."

"Don't mention it. You two have a good talk?"

I stood up and put the beer down on the brown coffee table in front of me.

"Yeah, we did. We're friends again."

Dean smiled. He knew how much it hurt her when her friendship with Tiffany ended so bitterly. He was happy that she got her friend back. That was one of the worst things Dean will witness. Danielle being unhappy and hurt.

"I heard you talking on the phone. Was it Bobby?"

"Yeah, Dani it was. Bobby found a summoning ritual that can bring the son of a bitch right to us."

"Dean, you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Pamela just looked at him and her eyes burned out of her skull."

Tiffany's eyes widened. Danielle really just said that with a straight face? My, things have changed.

Dean placed his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Dani, I need to find out. We will have every trap in the book set up for it. I'll be safe."

"Dean, this is dangerous. I'm coming with."

"No, you're not."

"Ugh, Dean I'll be fine. Please let me come with. The more people the better."

"No. Bobby and I will take care of this."

I knew that fighting with him will lead me nowhere. When Dean's mind was set on something, it's stayed as is.

"What about Sam? Isn't he coming with you guys?"

Dean moved his hands from my shoulders and looked into the next room where Sam was.

"Sam and I need a little space right now."

The front door opened and Tiffany's fiancé, Jack came into the door with a smile on.

Jack was a cut guy. He was about 6'2 with short spiked dirty blonde hair. He was skinny, yet had a little muscle on him. You can tell from the rock t-shirts he wears. He also had really kind eyes. They were a darker shade of green. You can tell just by looking at him, he was a nice guy.

"Hey, Dean, Jalissa, I've never thought I'd see you guys again."

He gave me a hug and he shook Dean's hand.

"Hey Jack. Good to see you, man."

Jack liked Dean. He was the one that saved him from the poltergeist that lurked in his house about a year ago. He seemed like a stand up guy. His brother, Sam was a cool guy as well. But, he could always tell, from the way Sam looked at Tiffany, that he had feelings for her. Jack can even admit it to himself, it made him a little insecure.

Tiffany got off the couch and went to give her man a hug and kiss.

"Hey, Tiff is everything okay? Is there a poltergeist in this house too?"

"No, actually there proofing the whole house me and you, so no evil can get in."

Jack smiled at both me and Dean.

"Thanks, guys."

Sam came into the living room, and joined all of us. He saw Jack's arm round Tiffany, and it made him slightly clench his jaw. She was with him. He looked down, and saw her right hand for the first time today. She is engaged?! Sam's mouth was starting to get dry. This couldn't be happening.

Jack greeted Sam first.

"Hey, Sam.

"Jack, it's good seeing you," he said, his voice a little high than usual.

Me and Tiffany looked at each other, knowing how awkward this is. Dean must've noticed too, and he cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, can Dani and Sam stay here till I get back later? I need to take care of something, and I want them to stay safe."

Tiffany and Jack looked at each other and then back at Dean, and nodded.

"Great."

Sam walked closer to Dean.

"Dean, I can come with you."

"No Sam, I already told you. I can handle this. Stop pushing the subject," Dean answered, his voice was very stern.

Dean took his car keys out of his pocket, and kiss me lightly on the lips.

"Please be careful."

"Baby, careful's my middle name."

He said goodbye to Tiffany and Jack, but completely ignored Sam, and walked out the door. I looked at Sam.

"You two fighting?"

Sam swallowed hard before looking at me.

"You can say that."

Dean met Bobby at the hospital that Pamela was held in. Bobby was waiting outside the hospital entrance when Dean pulled up in front of him. Bobby rounded the front of the car and got in.

"Where's Sam, Dean?"

"Not here."

"I see that ya idjit. I mean, why isn't he here?"

Dean started driving out of the hospital parking lot.

"Because he always manages to lie to my face."

Bobby stopped asking questions, seeing how agitated he was. He will play 50 questions later.

Dean drove around to find an abandoned warehouse to do the ritual. He finally found one, and parked in front of it.

Bobby and Dean got out, and all the necessities along with them. They opened the large steel doors and started sray painting all over the place setting up every trap possible. They finished in about twenty five minutes later. Dean stood up from his kneeling position, and looked at Bobby.

"Alright, now what?"

"Now, I say the chant."

Bobby did the chant, and it was quiet for a few seconds. All of the sudden, the tin like roof started rattling like crazy and the windows' glass exploded out of each one of them. the dim lights in the ceiling popped as well, making Bobby and Dean jump. A man with dark hair and a long tan trenchoat came walking in. Bobby and Dean held up their weapons and started firing salt rounds at him. Nothing was taking. The man finally spoke.

"Salt rounds won't work on me, Dean."

Dean lowered his weapon and so did Bobby.

"You're the one who saved me?"

The man just nodded.

"You're Castiel?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm the one who raised you from perdition."

He spread his long and very massive wings, showing the shadow on the walls.

Bobby wishes he could say something, but this was all new for him. Why couldn't it be a damn demon? He would've been able to put it down already. He'll just let Dean ask the questions.

"What are you?"

"I'm an angel."

The man walked closer to them, which made them step back.

I was sitting on the deck in the back of Tiffany's house, looking up at the dark night, which were only lit up by a few stars. Is it stupid of me to pray, hoping my boyfriend will be okay, and wish on the stars hundreds of times to bring him back to me safe? Maybe. But, I'll do anything right now to make that wish work.

I heard the backdoor open, and Tiffany took a seat next to me.

"He's going to be okay, Dani. He's Dean fucking Winchester."

That statement made us both laugh.

"I know. I just worry."

"I know. You wouldnt be Dani if you didn't worry."

Tiffany glanced at her gold watch on her left wrist.

"Happy Birthday."

"It's midnight, already?"

"Yeah, it is. You should come inside. It's freezing out here."

She stood up and walked back into the house, turning her body, waiting for me to follow.

"I'll come in, in a second."

She nodded and closed the door. I took out my cell and called Dean. It went straight to voicemail.

"Dean, please call me back as soon as you get this. I need to know if you and bobby are okay. I love you."

I got up from sitting on the deck stairs, and went inside. So far, this birthday is only leaving me with one emotion. Fear. I can't lose him again.


	11. Chapter 11

We were all sitting in Tiffany's living room, making small talk. I kept looking at my phone and at her door, hoping Dean would call or walk in, perfectly in tact. Sam looked over to me, and touched my hand.

"Dani, he's going to come back. You'll see."

No sooner did he say that, Dean walked in. I got up and ran into his arms, pulling back fast to see if there were any wounds.

"Dean, you okay?"

"Physically, yeah."

"What happened?"

He motioned with his hand for Sam to come over to us, and we all went on the back deck.

"An angel saved me."

Mine and Sam's eyes bugged out.

"An angel?"

"Yup, that's crap."

"Dean, how is that crap? Look at what you've hunted your whole life. And you're really not going to believe an angel saved you?"

"Dani, that's not possible. Cuz if they were real, they would've made theirselves known a long time ago."

"Dean, Dani's got a point. Why is it so hard for you to believe?"

Dean just shook his head.

"Because, why me? I mean I know I've saved some people, and it might make up for the whole stealing and ditching chicks. "

Sam grinned at Dean.

"Maybe, youre important to the man upstairs."

I've never seen Dean in such denial about anything before.

"It's not an angel. "

He went back inside, leaving Sam and me out there.

"Do you think it's an angel, Dani?"

"Well, there's plenty of bad out there. There might be some good too."

When we walked back in, we saw Tiffany and Jack go upstairs. Tiffany turned her attention toward us.

"Hey, you guys are more than welcome to crash here. We got plenty of extra rooms."

Dean looked at her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, stay the night."

Dean looked at me and nodded.

"If our room is next to yours, try to keep it down k, Tiff?"

She looked at her best friend and blushed as she and jack made their way up the stairs. Sam went to the one guest room without even saying goodnight to me or Dean. I guess the whole fighting with his brother and seeing the girl he loves with another guy is really taking a toll on him. I'm definitely going to talk to him. He shouldnt have to deal with all that by himself.

I sat on the bed removing my hair tie from my hair, letting my hair fall past my shoulders. Dean went to the car, and got our bags for the night. He walked in and closed the door. He put my bag down next to me gently and kissed me.

"Hey, Dani?"

I was thinking he was going to say happy birthday, so I smiled and turned around really quickly/

"Yeah?"

"You think I'm crazy? Not believing it wasnt an angel?"

I got up from the bed and walked over to Dean, taking his face in my hands.

"No, I don't. You just need more proof, and I respect that."

He grinned and leaned in to kiss me.

The next morning, Dean woke up early and drove to the gas station to fill his car up. He wanted to do something special for Dani's birthday. He found a list written down in her house, the things she wanted to do, but never got the chance to do any of them. He wanted to do all those things for her today because she deserved it.

About two hours later, everyone else woke up. Tiffany was downstairs making breakfast. Jack already left to go to work. Sam was downstairs helping Tiffany. And I just got out of the shower, getting changed for the day. I wanted to look extra pretty today. Maybe Dean will take me out somewhere nice. Who knows. I spent a lot of time blow drying my hair straight and making sure I look at least perfect in my eyes. I even put on jewelry. Such as my favorite gold hoops and my matching necklace.

Dean finally came back, going into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"It smells good in here."

Tiffany smiled.

"Yeah, I decided to make pancakes."

I came down the stairs, and was greeted by Dean.

"Hey, Dani. Ooh, you look hot."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled into a kiss.

"What's the occasion?"

Is he kidding? Please tell me he's kidding!

"I just wanted to look nice today."

I went into the bathroom, and frowned. My boyfriend forgot my birthday.

Tiffany and Sam both glared at Dean while he took a piece of bacon.

"What?"

"Uh, didn't you forget what today is?"

He looked down the hall to see if I was coming back into the room, and then looked back at Tiffany.

"I know it's her birthday. I have a few things planned. I just don't want to tell her yet."

Tiffany and Sam both looked at each other and smiled.

"That's risky, dean."

I came back into the room, hearing the last comment.

"What's risky?"

Dean turned his attention toward me.

"Hey Dani, you mind going with me to the library today? Bobby wants me to pick up a few books for him. And by that, I mean steal."

"Sure. Let me go get my coat."

We went out to the car with him and got in the front seat, not looking at him. He knew she was pissed at him for right now, but he thinks that will change.

I turned my attention from the window to straight ahead in front of me, noticing we passed the library.

"Dean, we passed the library."

"I know we did.. Birthday girl."

I breathed in a sigh of relief.

"I thought you forgot."

"What kind of douche forgets his girlfriend's birthday?"

"Ha, you'd be surprised. Where are we going! Can you tell me!"

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it up and read it. It was the short list of things I wanted to do.

Become a master at playing Darts

Go sky Diving

Ride every roller coaster in an amusement park

Go to the grand canyon and look at the stars

Dance with my boyfriend to a Lifehouse song

"Dean, I wrote this when I was sixteen. How did you find this, anyways?"

"I'm very nosy. I was snooping in your apartment the other day."

"We don't have to do this today. I'm fine with just the birthday song."

"Nice try. Dani, look at all the crap we deal with everyday. I think it's time for us to have some fun and embrace our inner child."

"Dean, I love you for that, but do you not see what's on this list? Sky Diving. You don't do planes remember?"

"I don't, but I'll do em for you."

This man was beyond amazing. I slid across and kissed him. He slowly closed his eyes, but quickly opened them.

"Dani, I need to keep my eyes on the road."

I pulled away and slid back over to the passenger side.

" Sorry. What are we doing first?"

"It's your birthday, you decide."

"Let's go skydiving, first."

He smiled and looked at me.

"I knew you were going to choose that one fist."

I looked up on my phone to find where the closest skydiving place was. It was only a few miles away. When we approached the building, Dean stepped back and turned around.

"Dani, I don't know.."

I grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him with me.

"Dean, I'll be right there with you. Besides, if you do this little thing for me, I might just do a little thing for you later."

Dean's attitude completely changed.

"Okay, let's do this shit."

When we got all suited up and were up in the plane, my poor boyfriend puked at least three times. The instructor opened up the plane door, and Dean and I both looked at each other.

"Hell fucking no!"

"Dani, I did not just puke three times for you to back out now!"

I looked at him, really want to reconsider this whole thing.

"I hate you!," I playfully yelled at him.

"Love you too!"

We finally jumped and the parachute opened a few seconds after free-falling. I can't believe we just did that. All I can say is, my heart is my stomach is in my throat after was actually pretty hyped about it and wanted to do it again.

"Dani, we should do it again!"

"Ha, you're funny. Come on, you have to teach me how to master the art of playing darts."

We got back into the impala and went to the nearest bar.

I ordered us two beers and Dean was in the bathroom brushing and rinsing out his mouth. Dean came out and put all the contents he just used in his pocket filled jacket. I started practicing with the darts and all of them completely missed the dart board and next to the pictures on the bar's wall. Dean stood back, holding in a laugh. I walked over to the darts and pulled them out of the wall. I walked back to our table and Dean busted out laughing.

"Dean, shut up! I told you I suck!", I said jokingly.

"You weren't kidding. Let me see the darts."

I handed them to him and he hit the bulls-eye every time.

"Holy crap!"

Dean took a swig of his beer.

"I know, I'm awesome. Let the master teach you."

He got the darts out of the board and handed them to me. He stepped behind me.

"You can't over think it. relax your arms and your hips," he said in an almost whisper. He moved his hands down to my hips.

"Dean, how am I supposed to concentrate when your hands are on me?"

He moved his hands slowly off me.

" I didn't say I wanted you to move them."

He smiled and placed them back where they were.

I did what he told me and I actually made it near the bulls-eye. I turned around and hugged him.

"I did it!"

"Almost Dani, try the rest of them."

I threw the last three in my hand. Two of them were in the same region as the first one. I threw the last dart, and it hit the bulls-eye.

"Ha, my girl did it!"

He kissed me and I was jumping for joy. Everyone around us just looked at us like we were insane. Dean was the first one to notice.

"Hey, don't look at us like that. She made her first bulls-eye."

He turned his attention back to me.

"You mastered the art of playing darts. You can cross that off your list along with sky diving."

He held up his hand and I high-fived it.

"What's next? The grand canyon? Roller coasters?"

"In all honesty Dean,Sky diving took it out of me. Can we save roller coasters for another day, and go to the grand canyon?"

"You got it."

We ordered some take out food from the bar since I was hungry and Dean puked up everything existent in his stomach. The grand Canyon trip took a few hours, and we got there when it was dark outside. Dean drove up the rock plantation to get a good view spot for us. He put his baby in park and we both got out, admiring the beautiful and massive canyon.

"This is incredible."

Dean walked up next to me, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

"Happy birthday, Danielle."

We stayed there for what seemed like hours, just looking at the canyon. No having to say a word, just silence. It felt like nothing could hurt us here.

After a while, Dean and I went back to the car and we both sat on the hood of the car, leaning back against the windshield.

" I don't think I've ever seen the stars so clearly before."

"Same here."

"Dean, thank you."

"For?"

"For doing all of this with me. you've made this such a memorable birthday. I mean, you faced your worst fear with me just to make me happy. I love you."

He smiled and intertwined out hands together, sitting up to look at me.

"We still haven't done your last thing on your list. You know, besides the roller coaster thing."

He slid off the front of the car and leaned in through the window. He turned on his radio and the song "Everything" by lifehouse came on.

I smiled and quickly got off the hood. Dean pulled me in closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we started dancing to the music.

"Dean, every girl should have a Dean Winchester."

He laughed at my comment.

"why, thank you. I've been told I'm a great lover."

I hid my face in his chest and giggled.

When the song was halfway through, I pulled away from him, leaving him confused.

"You okay?"

I got in the back of the car. leaving the door open.

"You went skydiving for me. if I'm not mistaken, I think I owe you."

"Here?"

I nodded.

Dean smiled and got in next to me. He closed the door and turned toward me. I tugged on his shirt and he met me half way for a kiss. I laid down on the backseat, and Dean moved himself on top of me, and shifting himself better between my legs. He kissed me again, but with more force.

Yeah, this is the most memorable birthday I'll ever have.


	12. Chapter 12

Officer Thomas Johnson pulled up by the black impala. It was a beautiful car, he must admit, And he knew what he would find in that car. The officer got out of his car, and bent down to tap on the glass window. He saw the young couple on the backseat, having a jacket covering their barely clothed bodies. If he had a dime for every time he saw this...

I heard a loud tap against the window, waking me out of my sleep state. I shifted my head toward the knocking and my eyes grew wide. Shit, we fell asleep here. I moved my hair out of my face and stretched across Dean, and rolled down the window. Dean finally started opening his eyes.

Oh shit.

"Hi officer," I said in my most cheerful tone possible.

"Miss, you and your boy toy need to get dressed and be on your way. This is a public place. If you don't I'm going to have to take you in for indecent exposure."

Dean started moving and turned his body to look at the officer.

"Okay sir, we will be gone before you know it."

The officer nodded, and went back to his car.

Dean and I laughed.

"Well, that was a first for me."

I nodded.

"Same here."

I lifted myself off of Dean's body, trying to find my clothing which was spread throughout the car. Dean did the same, and we passed pieces of clothing to each other if it belonged to one of us. Once we were fully dressed, we got into the front seat, and Dean sped out of the grand Canyon, waving mockingly at the officer as we passed him.

"Dean, you're going to get us thrown in jail."

"It wouldn't be the first time for me."

I smiled and put my shoes on.

Tiffany and Jack were getting ready in their bedroom, both getting ready to head out for work. As soon as Tiffany finished getting ready, Jack wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

"Why is it that you look even hotter when I got to leave? It's not fair."

Tiffany blushed and turned around so she was facing him.

"Cuz, I'm evil like that."

Jack bent down slightly and shared a passionate kiss with his future wife.

"I'll see you later."

"Yes you will. I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

He placed one more swift kiss on her lips and hurried out the door since he was already late to begin with. Tiffany came down the stairs, seeing Sam putting all his stuff in his bag.

"Hey, is Dean and Dani coming back today?"

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with Dean. He's going to be here soon."

"Damn, I wish I could be here when they come back. I wanted to be able to say goodbye."

As Tiffany was about to step out the door, She felt Sam grab her hand.

"Tiff, I need to talk to you."

"Sam, I cant do this now."

"I wont have the chance to tell you this later because I'll be gone in a few hours. And I really want to say all of this to you in person. "

Tiffany swallowed hard before she could respond. She knew what this was about.

"Sam.."

"I love you, Tiffany. I know we only spent time together on that one case together, but since then , I couldn't get you out of my head. I've tried to with hunting, and revenge for Dean's death, but nothing works. You can't tell me you don't think about what could've happened between us if you came with us."

"I did at first Sam. But I'm with Jack now. I abandoned those thoughts a long time ago."

Tiffany saw how heartbroken Sam looked. She felt terrible that she was saying this, but se was telling the truth. She was happy now, and she was with someone.

"If you're as in love with Jack as you say your are, you wont feel anything when I do this."

Sam took Tiffany's face gently in his large hands. He leaned down and kissed her as passionately as he could. Tiffany was trying to register why she wasn't pushing him away. But instead, she was leaning into the kiss, not wanting to stop.

The door opened and both Sam and Tiffany pulled away from each other at the same time. Jack was expecting to come home and get his wallet that he left upstairs. But what he found in place of that, shattered his heart.

"Tiffany, what the hell is going on here ?"

His expression had a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Jack.. I... I didn't mean.."

He cut her off and started rasing his voice.

"No, I get it. You're still in love with your ex. I hope he was worth it."

Jack slammed the door and headed to his car.

Automatically, tears started running down her face. Sam tried t comfort her by pulling her in for a hug, but she pushed him away and went into the living room, trying to catch her breath from crying so hard.

"Tiff, I'm.."

"Sam, don't. Please."

The engagement ring on her finger felt insanely heavy at the moment. She just lost one of the best things that ever happened to her.

Sam felt guilty that he just ruined a relationship between two great people. But, he wasn't sorry about the kiss. He loves her and he knew it wasn't going to change.

He went to sit in the living room with her. There was no talking, just silence. Tiffany reached into her pocket and called her job.

"Hey Rachel, I know I'm a few minutes late. I'll be there in a bit. "

"Okay Tiff, no problem. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and went toward the door.

"Tiff, I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Those words were the last thing she said to him before leaving.

A few hours later, Dani and Dean came into the house.

"Hey Sammy, Jack and Tiffany here?"

Sam shook his head.

I sat on the other side of Sam.

"Sam, what happened?"

"I just ruined a relationship because I couldn't keep my feelings bottled up."

"Jack and Tiffany broke up?"

"Yeah, I kissed her, and Jack saw."

"Sam..."

"Dani, please don't. I know I screwed up. I don't need you to point out the obvious."

"Hey, easy. Get your crap in the car," Dean said to Sam in a stern voice.

Sam grabbed his bag and left, pushing past Dean.

"Sorry about him, Dani. "

"It's okay. He's got a lot on his plate right now. "


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as we were in the car, I tried calling Tiffany. I know she's probably a wreck, and I know she could use a friend right now. I just kept getting her voice mail. So after trying to call her over ten times, I finally gave in and left her a voice mail.

"Hey Tiff, its me. Please call me back. I want to know if you're okay. I don't want you to think you should handle this by yourself."

I hung up my phone and looked at Dean.

"So, are we still on the hunt for demon activity?"

"Yeah, we are. The demonic omens are pulling us in another direction now. They're right outside of Michigan. "

Dean looked at his dashboard and saw that the gas light came on.

"Crap, I gotta stop for gas."

We pulled into the next gas station and Sam got out of the car.

"I'll go pay for it."

Dean just nodded, not making eye contact with Sam.

He walked into the store and I moved my body all their way up against the front seat so I was close to Dean. I can't keep my mouth shut about them anymore.

"Dean, you two seriously need to talk this out."

"Dani, he lied to me about using his demonic powers. God only knows what else he's lying about."

"Dean, I get you're pissed. Any sibling would be. But, he's your brother. And like it or not, he saved our asses by using his powers."

"I wont let my brother turn into a freak. I wont."

"Dean.."

He opened his door and got out, slamming it. He can be so stubborn sometimes.

I sat back in my seat, keeping my fingers crossed that these two would make up. Cuz if they didn't do it soon enough, I would find a way to lock them in a room together until they do so.

Tiffany drove up to Jack's job, and got out of the car. She wanted to fix this. She loved him with all of her heart. She just had a weak moment when Sam rehashed the past. But, Jack was her everything. She needed to fix this.

Jack worked in the local steel company. He wasn't crazy for the job itself, but it paid decently and he had good friends there.

Tiffany walked past all of his friends and saw finally saw Jack. She touched his arm, and Jack lifted his helmet, looking at his fiancé, or ex fiancé. He wasn't going to lie, every time he saw her now, he just wanted to break down and cry. She was the first woman he actually loved, and wanted to settle down with. But, he wasn't going to break down. He needed to keep a strong face on and keep moving forward, even if it's without Tiffany by his side.

"Jack, please.. we need to talk."

He stepped away from all the equipment and started walking away from her.

"About what? That you're still in love with your ex?"

"Jack, its not like that. I don't love him."

"You couldve fooled me, Tiff. You weren't exactly pushing him off you."

"I know I didn't. But, kissing him made me realize how much I loved you. I kissed him to see if I still had feelings for him, cuz at times... fine I'll admit it.. I thought about what it would be like if I did leave with him. But, when I did kiss him, I realized my feelings for you were way too strong for me to ever walk away from us."

"Tiff.."

Tiffany walked closer to him and held his face in both of her hands.

"Its you I want, Jack. Not Sam."

"Tiffany, I love you, but I.. I need time to think.. I can't give you a straight answer right now."

We were back on the road in no time. I kept checking my phone to see if Tiffany has called back yet. Nothing. I really hope her and Jack can move past this. Theyre too good a couple not to.

Dean stopped a few feet away of an abandoned house.

"This is it. It should be a demon dance party in there."

Dean checked his coat pocket to make sure the demon knife was still there. He turned off the car and we all got out.

Anytime we ever came into contact with a demon, my heart would beat out of rhythm every time. But having Sam and Dean close by, made feel a little at ease.

Sam and me cocked our shotguns filled with rock salt and approached the house, with Dean talking lead in front of us.

Dean opened the door quietly and he signaled for Sam t take downstairs while me and him will take upstairs. Dean and I split up taking separate rooms. I opened the last room that was in my direction, seeing a man standing at the window.

"So, you're Dean Winchester's beauty."

The man's voice was unnerving. It sent a shiver up and down my spine, making my body feel like it was paralyzed. I fired rock salt at him, and he caught it, dropping it to the floor.

My eyes widened.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Let's just say Dean and I are close.. he was my favorite student in hell."

He turned away from the window and faced me. His originally blue eyes changed to white. I tried calling out and going to the door at the same time. He closed it as quietly as possible, and he held his hand up, making me gasp for air. I couldn't get words out no matter how hard I tried.

"I'll deal with Dean and his freak of a brother in a little while.. I'm going to have some fun of my own with Dean Winchester's slut."


	14. Chapter 14

"Dean?"

I slowly opened my eyes. I tried moving my body once I came to. I felt like I was knocked out for about a week. The room was dark, except for the blazing light over me. I looked at my arms and legs to see the reason why I couldn't move. Ropes upon ropes were keeping me in place. They were wound around me so tight, my arms and legs were turning a shade of purple.

I heard the sound of a weapon being sharpened in the corner, causing some spark every time the two pieces met. My heart started beating faster.

Dean went back toward where Dani was, which was on the other side of the top floor.

"Dani, you ready to go?"

He opened each door, finding no signs of his girlfriend. Dean leaned over the railing.

"Sammy, is Dani downstairs with you!"

"No, she's with you."

"Sammy, shes not with me! Something was here, and took her."

Dean came running down the stairs. Sam met him at the last step.

"Is the gps on her cell on? We can track her that way."

Dean took out his phone and tried what Sam suggested.

"Its off! damn it! We have to find her!"

Sam stretched out his arm and touched his brothers shoulder caressing it gently.

"Dean, we'll find her."

My eyes were glued to the corner of the room where the sparks were coming from. The dark figure started walking closer to me, holding a long silver blade with a devilish smile on his face once he came into contact with me and the bright light now above both of us.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Things."

My cellphone started ringing which was placed on the other side of the room.

"I guess Dean figured out you're no longer with him."

"Why are you doing this you son of bitch!"

He ran the long blade along my jaw, not putting enough pressure on my face to cut me.

"Damn, Dean likes em feisty. I can respect that. I'm doing this because I want a certain something from him like the angels do."

"What? You're working with angels? You're full of shit."

"I'm not, cupcake. We both want the same outcome, but little do they know, my father will win."

"You mean Lucifer? the angels are helping you bring on the end of the world?"

He just nodded.

"Okay, enough chitter chatter."

He moved the blade from my jaw and stabbed me in the groin, getting a blood curdling scream from me. He pushed it in as far as possible before sliding it out.

"You see, I'm going to kill you. And the best way to that, is to stab you in the major arteries. So you bleed out quicker. And once I'm done, I'll let your boyfriend think you have a fighting chance."

He stabbed me in the side of the neck and two more spots on my legs. I was starting to get light-headed and was ready to pass out due to the excruciating pain coursing through my veins.

When Alistair saw the young woman black out for the second time, he placed his bloody blade on the table next to her phone, dialing Dean.

Sam and Dean were in the impala driving when Deans phone rang. Dean quickly let one hand off the wheel and got his phone out of his pocket.

"Dani!"

"No, think less sexier."

"Where is she?"

"Shes with me, Dean."

"When I find you, whoever you are, and she's not okay, I'm going to slaughter you with a big smile on my face. Where is she?"

"Dean, I get shiver when you talk like that. you know who I am. We go way back in hell. remember, you were my favorite student."

Deans eyes grew even wider, the blood from his face completely gone.

"Alistair."

Sam just kept looking at his brother, hoping he was getting somewhere about Dani's whereabouts.

"Dean, who's Alistair?"

Dean ignored him and kept talking on his cellphone.

"Dean, you girlfriend is at the town warehouse ten miles from the house you tried to catch me in. You better hurry, she doesn't look so good."

The phone went dead, and Dean turned the car around, doing a complete donut in the middle of the street.

The brothers arrived at the warehouse with their guns and demon knife in hand, terrified of what they were about to find. No one was there except a pale Dani laying in the middle of the floor of her own blood.

Dean's eyes widened with fear and he dropped his gun and ran over to his girlfriend.

"Dani!"

He turned her body fully over, seeing her bleeding all over the place. He put his one arm under her head and the other under her legs picking her up close to his body.

"Sammy, we need a hospital!"

Sam grabbed the keys from Dean's outside jacket pocket and got in the driver's seat. Dean got in the back with Dani trying to apply pressure to the bleeding wounds as best as possible.

"Dani, you stay with me, you hear me? Keep your eyes on me."

Her eyes were slightly shut trying to do what Dean asked of her.

"Dean.."

"Dani, you're going to be okay. I promise you. "

"Dean... the angels... they're working with demons."

Could this get any worse? The love of his life was bleeding out, dying right in front of him, and now angels are bad guys as well? This couldn't be happening.

"What?"

Dani shut her eyes. Dean checked her pulse and it was getting weaker.

"Dani!"

Sam stopped in front of the hospitals entrance and helped Dean out with Dani being cradled in Dean's arms. They pushed open the entrance doors.

"Somebody, I need help!"

Two doctors looked at the man in horror seeing the bloody girl in his arms. They wheeled over a gurney and Dean placed her on it.

"We need to take her to the or. We need to stop this bleeding."

Dean ran his finger through his short hair, feeling the stinging of tears fight its way through. Sam and Dean followed them, waiting outside the or, hoping for the best.

They both sat next to each other. Dean held his hand in his hands, bouncing his leg up and down, waiting for the news on his girlfriend. Sam kept patting him on the back telling him it was going to be okay over and over again. In a way, he had a strong feeling that it wasn't going to be okay. Sam looked in the direction of the or room after two hours, and saw the surgeon come out.

Dean."

Dean lifted his head and stood up, with Sam following suit.

As the surgeon got closer, he took off his cap twisting it feverously in his hand. Dean knew what he was going to say.

"No.."

The surgeon reached them both with sympathetic eyes.

"We did everything we could to stop the bleeding. The major arteries were severely severed, and there was no way to keep her with us while operating. Her body wasn't strong enough. I'm truly sorry."

Dean turned his head and started bawling. He looked at the wall and punched as hard as he could, feeling a crunch in his hand.

Sam pulled his brother in a hug, trying to comfort him through his sobs. Sam was waiting to wake up from this nightmare. For the sake of his brother. The first girl he lets himself love, and shes gone. And there was nothing he could do about it. Dean pushed away from Sam's embrace and started walking out of the hospital. Sam followed behind him.

"Dean, where are you going? What are you going to do?"

Dean didn't answer him and kept walking. He finally rached his car, and looked at his brother through tear filled eyes.

"I'm bringing her back."


	15. Chapter 15

Dean got in the car and started the engine. Sam got into the passenger side looking at his brother with questionable eyes.

"Dean, what do you mean you're going to bring her back?"

No answer.

"Dean, you're not making a deal. I wont let you."

Dean stepped on the gas even more, leaving the hospital parking lot with tears still falling down his face. When he finally decided to speak, his voice was soft.

"I'm not making a demon deal. "

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to the angels."

" Dean, no."

Dean pulled over to the side of the road and looked at Sam straight in the face.

"Sam, It's not a debate. They brought me back, they can bring her back."

Sam havent seen his brother this broken since their dad passed. He never thought he would see him like that again.

Sam just nodded.

Dean turned his attention straight and started driving drove a few more miles out of the small town and at an abandoned factory. Dean shut off the car and got out and walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

Sam got out, feeling his legs get a little shaky, now that he was going to meet an angel for the first time and possibly die while doing so. He looked at all the supply's in his brother's hands.

"Thats everything you need to summon them?"

Dean didn't answer him and started walking into the factory. Sam closed the trunk and caught up with him. After everything was set up and Dean did the chant, a cold breeze crashed over them and the remaining windows in the building blew out. Sam ducked, trying to protect his body from being hit with any glass . Dean on the other hand, just stood there since he knew that would happen, not caring if he was going to get cut by any glass . Castiel, the trench coat wearing angel, appeared before Dean.

"Hello Dean."

Castiel's eyes shifted over to Sam.

"Hello Sam."

"Hi... uh.."

Sam's eyes were widened the whole time, taking in the new supernatural being. Before Sam could say anything else, Dean cut in.

"I need a favor."

The angel looked at him with an expression that he knew what he was going to ask.

"Dean, I can't do that. I can't bring back Danielle."

"How'd you know I was going to ask that?"

"Angels can read minds."

"Please... you brought me back with no problem. Do the same with her."

"No."

Deans pleading voice turned into anger.

"She did nothing to nobody! She has every right to be alive. Why wont you bring her back? Is it because she knows that you assholes are working for demons?"

"She said that?"

"Yeah. You must be cooking up one hell of a plan if you're working with demons."

Castiel nodded.

"Yes, we are. But for our reasons are for the good. "

"I doubt that, " Dean answered with acid dripping off his voice.

Dean, we are trying to kill Lilith."

" Get in Line. Who doesn't want to kill that bitch?"

Sam looked at his brother. His sarcasm never seemed to let him down even in a stressful time.

Cass moved closer to Dean, who stepped back tightening his fists.

"Dean, we can't kill her. She needs to be killed by a human. You are that human. She is on her way to starting the apocalypse. But If you kill her, the angels will give you Danielle back. "

Dean's eyes showed he was interested in what he was saying.

"You're lying. You just said you couldn't bring her back. "

" Well, angels can bend some of the rules, especially if it has something to do with the end of time . Kill Lilith, you will be reunited with Danielle."

Dean thought about it for a minute.

"Fine. I'll do it."

_**Sorry, this chapter is shorter than the others. Dont worry, the next chapter will be longer, my readers :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sam heard movement coming from downstairs of Bobby's house. Sam got up from the bed he was laying in and got hia gun. he headed out into the hallway and opened bobbys bedroom door quietly. he was sound alseep in his bed. he tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as possible, not wanting to make his presence known. he moved closer to the noise and put his gun down.

" Dean, what the hell are you still doing up?"

Sam gave a long hard look at his brother. Dean's green eyes were bloodshot, due to crying. he had dark circles under his eyes due to no sleep. His usual warm expression on his face was cold and hard. Sams heart broke for his brother. he knew the only one that can help him is himself.

Dean made his way to bobbys desk and put the newly filled glass of whiskey next to the papers he had collected so far.

"Dean, you need to get some sleep."

Dean sat down at the desk and looked up at his pleading little brother.

"No."

"Dean, I get you want to find Lilith. But, to run yourself into the ground by doing it this way."

" Sam, I cant sleep. I cant sleep, knowing this is my fault. Dani is dead because of me."


	17. Chapter 17

"look man, its not your fault."

"sam, it is my fault. I shouldnt have left her alone."

" dean, you need to stop blaming yourself. bad things happen sometimes. its sucks, but it does. ive been where you are. with jess. i didnt want to rest until i found her killer. but you told me, all in good time. and it happened. so, all in good time, dean. we will find lilith, and kill her. and dani will come back."

" youre right. but i cant sleep. the strangest thing is ive never felt more awake. all i see is dani, man. and its scares the shit out of me. i just want her back. here with me. where she belongs."

" she will be, dean. but knowing dani, she would want you to rest. you really think she will want to see you like this when she does come back?"

" shed probably kick my ass if i do."

sam smiled a half smile as well as dean.

dean rubbed his irritated eyes and saw the trenchcoated angel standing in the kitchen, listeing to thier conversation.

"Do you know its rude to listen in on someones conversation?"

"Dean, we have alistair."

" what, where?"

" somewhere where he cant get out. i created the trap myself. he could lead you both to lilith."

dean got up from his chair and walked over to castiel.

" you eant me to torture him?"

"yes. it shouldnt be a problem."

dean shook his head.

"if i do this, i man.. if i walk in there, you wont like what walks back out."


	18. Chapter 18

" Dean, I know how he tortemented you in hell. He gave you the option to continue suffering or start torturing other souls yourself. "

Sam looked at Dean in shock.

" Dean, I dont know about this."

Sam knew his brother has changed since he got back from hell. The only time he was his old self was when he was around Dani.

"Sammy, this is the only lead we got. I have to take it."

Before Sam could even object to any of it, the sound of angels wings fluttered and both the angel and his big brother were gone.

"Damn it!"

Dean took a look at his new surroundings. He turned his body and saw a door. He looked in the window and saw Alistair tied up . Alistair smiled at him.

Dean pushed open the door and walked toward the demon.

"Hi, Dean. Hows my favorite student?"

Dean didnt answer him and stood in front of the table that had items that could bring a demon to thier knees. He grabbed a cup and filled it with rock salt. He moved in front of Alistair, the cup inches from his mouth.

"I'll ask you once without the torture. Where is Lilith?"

Alistia didnt answer him.

"Wrong answer."

Dean opened him mouth and poured the salt down his throat, making the demon writhe in pain.

" You cant make me talk, grasshopper."

"We will see about that. You see, I'll take my tine. if thats what you really want."

Dean turned toward the table dunking the demon knife in holy water.

" Your slut must be so proud of you right now. You see, when I was cutting into that bitch, she screamed for you over and over again. But, you werent there. All you do is fail Dean."

Dean clenched his jaw and his knuckles were turning white from holding the demon knife so tight. He walked in front of him and sliced his throat lightly with the knife, making sure he doesnt kill him yet.

" I might have failed to save her, but I wont fail when it comes to bringing her back."

Sam woke up Bobby and told him what happened. They started packing a bag of weapons when there was a knock at the door.

Sam and Bobby both looked at each other and Sam took his gun, getting ready to answer the door. Who the hell could it be at this hour that wasnt some supernatural being? He finally opened the door, seeing Tiffany standing there with tears down her face.

Sam put his gun in the back of his pants.

" Tiff, are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"Something has happened. Jack was murdered along with basically everyone he works with. Dani gave me this address for emergencies. I tried calling her like a hundred times, is she with Dean?"

Boby and Sam ezchanged looks.


	19. Chapter 19

"Tiff, I wish I knew how to say this... so I'll do the best I can. Dani...she's dead."

Sam hardly made eye contact with her.

Tiffany started crying even harder. Sam moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Can this get any worse?", Tiffany asked Sam after pulling back from their embrace.

"How is Dean?"

Bobby and Sam looked at each other and back at Tiffany.

"He's a mess. He was'nt even there when Bobby and I buried her. He wont go near it."

"Where is he now?"

" He is with the angels. They have the demon that killed her."

"Why arent you two with him?"

"Angels know how to teleport. I couldnt stop them."

" I see."

Sam looked down and saw she was holding a tape.

"Tiff, what is that?", pointing to the tape.

"Its the video from the crime scene where jack and the others were killed. I stole it off the polices desk. I had to see it for myself."

"Alright, lets see what we can see, " Bobby replied.

Tiffany handed him the tape and Bobby put it in his old vcr in the living room.

Cass stood outside the room where Dean and Alistair were, hearing the screams and wails of the demon, hoping that they were getting closer to Lilith's whereabouts.

Dean was at the table when Alistair looked down and saw the devil's trap was broken. Dean turned around and Alistair punched him in the face.

"You should call the plumber, have em check the pipes."

The white eyed demon kept punching Dean, feeling bone break under his fist everytime he hit him. he heard someone running toward him, so he turned around.

Cass stabbed him with the demon knife and fell back.

"Huh, I guess god is on my side today."

He went to walk closer to the angel, but the angel used his powers to twist the knife, making him clench his jaw due to the pain.

Cass shifted his eyes to where Dean was lying. He wasnt moving.

Alistair picked Cass off the floor and held him up against the nearest wall.

"I really eish I knew how to kill you, but all I can do.. is send you back to heaven." He started the chent and Cass felt himself being lifted out of his vessel.


	20. Chapter 20

Bobby, Sam, and Tiffany sat there watching the video from the crime scene. It was hard not to cringe watching the tape. Sam looked over at Tiffany, who had fresh tears running down her face. Sam took her hand in his. When the tape finally ended, the man turned toward the camera. His eyes were white. Sam's eyes widened.

" Oh god... that's the guy who killed Dani."

Tiff turned her head toward Sam.

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yeah... I'm sure. I need to get to Dean."

Bobby was looking through an old book when Sam turned his attention toward him.

"Bobby, what are you doing?"

"A total of 66 people were killed in that video.. that's a seal. The apocalypse is in full swing."

Tiffany ran her hands through her long hair.

"You mean the biblical apocalypse."

Bobby nodded.

"This just keeps getting better huh?." Tiffany answered sarcastically.

Sam took out his cell phone. He really didn't want to call her. But, he didnt have a choice. He needed to get to Dean, and she was the only person that can make that happen.

"Sam, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ruby.

"I need your help in finding Dean."

Within fifteen minutes, there was a knock at the door. Sam opened it and Ruby strolled in.

"Who's the blonde?", Ruby asked looking Tiffany up and down.

"Tiffany. You must be Ruby.", she replied, with a glare.

"Sam has told me so much about you."

"Same here. Your'e the demon that got Sam hooked on demon blood."

The two women moved closer to each other, until Sam stepped in between them.

"Ruby, remember, you are here to help us find Dean."

"Okay, let's get to it then


	21. Chapter 21

Ruby took out a folded map from her jeans.

"I'm going to do a spell. It will show you Dean's exact location."

Cass tried his best to force his grace back down his vessel Jimmy's throat. The spell was too strong. As soon as he thought it would be over for him, he heard Alistair grunt in pain. Cass's grace re entered Jimmy's body and saw Dean barely standing up, with the demon knife in the demon's shoulder.

Alistair turned to Dean with an even more angier expression on his face than before.

"Dean, Dean,Dean. You just dont quit, do you?"

He grabbed Dean and held him up against the nearest wall and started choking him.

"you know, when this Earth is burnt down to the ground, we will have you to thank, Dean. You broke the first seal."

Dean's eyes widened.

"You're lying.,"Dean manged to get out.

"I'm not trust me. Now, it is time for you to go back to hell."

All of the sudden, Alistair felt a tightness throughout his whole body was lufted off the ground and slammed against the wall Dean was on.

The older Winchester collapsed to the floor. Bobby and Tiffany rushed to his side.

Alistair rolled his eyes.

"Stupid hat tricks."

Sam turned his hand and the demon started gasping for air, ntil Sam let him breathe.

"Where is Lilith?"

"Like I would tell you."

"Oh, I thinkyou will."

Sam closed his eyes and he heard Alstair pleading for him to stop.

"She is going to be at a convent. St mary's in Ilchester, maryland. Go ahead, I told you. Now send me back to hell.. if you can."

"I am stronger than that now. I can kill."

Cass, Tiffany, and Bobby looked at Sam in horror while he killed Alistair. Darkness has crept up inside of him, now it might not come out.

Dean was in the hospital for two weeks before he was released. Sam helped Dean out of the car when Dean glanced at Dani's grave by the woods.

"I 'll be back."

Sam nodded and watched as his brother slowly made his way over to the grave. Dean stood in front of it for a minute before he started to speak.

"Dani... I dont know if you can hear me, but uh... I'm gonna get you back. You're going to here with us. With me. You probably saw how I was with Alistair. I never wanted you to see that. I hope you didnt. But, hell has changed me. I dont know if it has made me weaker, maybe it has


	22. Chapter 22

A stray tear fell from his eye. The handsome hunter wiped it away with one of his calloused hand. Dean kissed his hand and set it on top of the wooden cross.

Sam was looking up recent weather reports to see if any demon signs have come up. He looked up from what he was doing, and saw Bobby had a mixed expression of worry and doubt.

"Bobby, what is it?"

Bobby made eye contact with Sam after a few seconds.

"It's nothing."

"Bobby, come on," he replied, waiting for the man who was like a father to him to give him an honest anwser."

"Sam, you really think this is a good idea? Going after Lilith?", he asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"No, but Lilith has been a problem since she killed Dean."

"That's my point."

Sam was now confused.

"Bobby, what are you talking about?"

Bobby let out the breath he was holding before he continued.

"Sam, if you go up against her, she could kill Dean again. I know she can't hurt you, but what if she figured a way to? I look at you boys as my own sons, I... I... dont know what I would do if something happened to you boys, " he managed to get out.

Sam's eyes softened.

"Don't worry Bobby. We will be okay. Really.", Dean answered, Sam and Bobby looking in the directions his voice came from.

"Okay, but if you two die before me.. I'll kill ya."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and small grins crossed thier faces.

"Hey Sammy, wheres Tiffany?"

"She had to run to the store."

In reality, she didn't really need to run to the store. In one of Bobby's books, she found a demon summoning spell. She was going to kill that bitch Ruby once and for all. She got Sam addicted to demon blood. And now, he is slowly changing into someone who Tiffany barely recognized anymore. She was starting to feel some feelings.. wasn't sure what they wefe just yet, but all she knew that once Ruby was out of the picture, Sam could go back to normal, and maybe she can figure it out. But, the one main thing that bothered Tiffany the most was why Sam hasn't killed her.

Did he love her?

She pushed that question aside and looked in the side of her jacket to make sure the demon knife


	23. Chapter 23

READER'S NOTE: SORRY GUYS THE LAST CHAPTER I POSTED GOT CUT OFF FOR SOME REASON BUT HERE IS THE NEXT HALF OF THE CHAPTER!

She looked and saw that the demon knife was still with her. She stole the weapon from Sam's jacket before she went on her supposed "run' to the store. She pulled her black car into the abandoned parking lot and got out. She put everything she needed into the old bowl and lit a match. As the match dropped into the bowl, igniting the igredients, Ruby appeared behind her.

"Tiffany, what can I do for you?", she asked with an arrogant grin on her face.

Tiffany turned around and stood up straight, now facing Ruby.

"I'll get right to it. No reason to dance around the subject. I'm going to kill you, you black eyed bitch, " she replied, with acid dripping off her tone.

Ruby pretended to be riddled with fear.

"Give me your best shot baby."

Sam finally spotted demon omens.

"Dean, Bobby, I think I found her. Alistair wasn't lying. She is going to be at St. Mary's Convent."

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, Sammy we know that a time and day."

"Its tonight. Look at all the signs. Ilchester, Maryland is lighting up like a christmas tree with demon omens.

Dean lightly hit him on the back.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go gank ourselves a demon."

Dean put on his jacket and Sam stopped in mid step.

"Tiffany. She has been gone awhile."

"Give her a call. Make sure she is not having car trouble."

Sam nodded and called her. It went to voicemail after a couple of rings.

"I put the gps on her phone before she left. After what happened with Dani... I... I... thought it would be best," Sam said carefully, not wanting to hurt his brother.

Dran shut his eyes at the thought of Dani. He just wanted her back in his arms again, and in his life.

They all went outside to the car. Bobby gave them both a tight embrace before they got into the impala.

"We are going to find tiffany first, then Lilith, " Dean said suprising Sam.

"Dean, I know how important this is."

Dean turned his attention to his little brother.

"It is. But, you love Tiffany. And I know you would do the same for me."

"I would."

Dean put the key into the ignition and the car roared to life.


	24. Chapter 24

Tiffany lunged at Ruby, making the demon fall against the hood. Ruby's head hit the hood of the car, causing a big dent. Ruby was shocked at the strength this petite young blonde had in her. Ruby went to sit up. Tiffany made her first swing, her fist connecting with Ruby's cheek. She felt a crunch. She automatically knew her cheek was busted.

After that first hit, Tiffany felt the hot rage surging through her veins. After Jack, that was all she felt. It was great she could now take that out on Ruby, who has been poisioning Sam's mind with bullshit.

She went to swing again, only Ruby caught her fist. Ruby tackled her,hitting her once right before they hit the ground. That just pissed off Tiffany even more. She tasted the blood on her now cut lip. She managed to roll on top of Ruby and picked up right where she left off.

Bobby went over to Dani's grave with a shovel. If this worked, Dani would be alive again in a few hours. Dean would go back to what he would consider normal. He wanted that for Dean no matter what. He saw how happy this girl made him. He straightened his hat and slammed the shovel into the ground,and started digging.

Ruby's whole left side of her face was bloodied and swollen. Tiffany got out the demon knife, and made a cut on her chest making Ruby yelp in pain. She moved the knife to the bitch's heart, and lifted the knife up.

"Nice knowin ya,Ruby."

All of the sudden, Tiffany heard the impala's engine come closer to her. Sam got out of the car before it even stopped moving.

"Tiffany stop!"

Sam pulled her off of Ruby, and took the knife out of her hand.

"Sam, what the hell is with you and her! You don't need her!"

Sam looked at Tiffany with softened eyes.

"I need her for the demon blood. We found lilith."

"You dont need her for the demon blood, Sam. We are going to kill her with the knife," Dean explained.

"Dean look, you arent strong enough to go up against Lilith. But I am," Sam said softly.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Dean' voice raising a little.

"You aren't the same guy anymore, has changed you."

"It has, huh? Well, what makes you think you are doing god's work?", Dean replied with acid dripping from his voice.

Sam was quiet.

"Sam, I will not let you turn into a monster."

Sam punched him.

Sam!", Tiffany yelled trying to pull him back.

Tiffany didnt care. She stood in between the battling brothers. Dean's fisted were balled up, and now had a cut on his eyebrow.

"Are you two kidding me! You two need each other more than ever and you decide to go at it now? ", Tiffany questioned looking at both men.

"Give me the knife. I'll fight Lilith myself. The way dad taught us how to fight demons," Dean said.

Sam handed him the knife.

"One more thing.."

Dean lifted Ruby off the ground and slammed her against the back of the car, plunging the knife her her heart, killing her instantly.

Sam's eyes widened.

"You didn't need this bitch, Sam. "

She fell to the floor.


End file.
